


i'm not in love (so don't forget it)

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sanghyuk is doing a great job hiding his crush on jaehwan until jaehwan joins him in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not in love (so don't forget it)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 6 may 2016.

“Wait, Hyukkie, do you see that?”

Sanghyuk doesn’t want to see ‘that’. He doesn’t want to see anything unless it’s his front door announcing his frozen bedraggled return home from his exhausting shift at the restaurant. His feet are numb, he’d burnt his finger badly against a hot plate and he's nursing what feels like the beginning of a dull headache.  _Plus_  on top of all of that he’d had to clean up a huge mess the kids at his last table had made –

“Hyukkie,  _look_.”

Sanghyuk stops next to Jaehwan and squints through the sleeting late-winter rain they’re trying to hide from, half under the shop awnings lining the street and half using Jaehwan’s umbrella to form a rather useless sort of barricade on the other side. If not for the rain they could be leisurely making their way home to the street they both rent small apartments on, Jaehwan at the front end and Sanghyuk right at the back where the street flowed into another and changed its name. Slowly talking and walking, unwinding from their tiring job, Sanghyuk secretly admiring the way the lights from the shops play over Jaehwan’s shock of dyed-blonde hair. Fucking rain.

“I don’t see anything, hyung, can we go? It’s so cold-”

“There, under the tree. It’s a dog, right? Can you see it now?”

Sanghyuk squints harder. There indeed under the tree across the road Jaehwan is pointing at is a dog, a common sandy-brown mongrel – curled up and cowering under the relentless rain. Sanghyuk instantly melts, eyebrows drawing together in a concerned frown wondering how long the poor silly thing had been there, scared by the roar of the rain and freezing. He loves dogs – dogs don’t really love him back, but this is a one-sided relationship he is happy to have. Unlike the other one-sided relationship he is currently pathetically drowning in, which he is emphatically  _not_  happy about.

He looks at Jaehwan, hesitating on the edge of the pavement, and sighs. Whatever Jaehwan decides they do, he knows he’s going to end up doing it despite whatever protests he might weakly dredge up.

“We have to help him.”

Jaehwan puts an arm around Sanghyuk and hefts the umbrella above them both, ushering Sanghyuk off the sidewalk and quickly across the road. Sanghyuk squees internally at the contact, though externally he is a cool as a cucumber. As cool as many cucumbers, in fact. He’s particularly proud that no matter what mindbendingly embarrassing thing his insides may choose to do when Jaehwan smiles at him or speaks to him or touches him – or you know, exists – his outsides have not yet let him down. As far as Jaehwan is concerned, Sanghyuk is just another friend and co-worker.

They reach the tree the dog is under, and then face the real problem of trying to keep themselves both sheltered from the rain being whipped in crazy directions by the wind while Jaehwan attempts to pick up the dog, which, predictably, struggles and resists. Sanghyuk tries next and gets a warning nip on the wrist so he gives up, and by the time Jaehwan has chased it down and gotten the soaked dog securely in his arms they’re both drenched to the bone. If this was a summer rain it would have been alright – but  _no_ , it has to be February.

Shivering from the cold and feeling stupid still using the umbrella when they’re already wet, they hurry down the road.

“Where are you bringing it?” Sanghyuk yells at Jaehwan above the rain, which has picked up.

“I can’t just leave it anywhere,” Jaehwan yells back, and then jerks his chin in the general direction of his building two streets down. “Come on, we should at least warm it up.”

Sanghyuk has never been inside Jaehwan’s apartment before, and above the excitement he feels being there he’s amused to see all the action figures and comic book posters decorating the small space. It’s tiny, just like his, but Jaehwan has tried as hard as possible to make it comfortable and  _his._ Sanghyuk inhales deeply, breathing in the scent of the cologne Jaehwan always wears; he would know it anywhere. It’s somehow made sharper by the cold of the apartment, empty for hours while Jaehwan was away.

Jaehwan gets the dog into the bathtub and turns on the hot water, looking down at himself in belated resignation – the dog is muddy and dripping, and all of that has soaked into his coat and the clothes underneath. Sanghyuk squeezes into the small bathroom after him and closes the door in case the dog tries to make a run for it, but the dog has cottoned on to the general concept and is making joyful figure-eights underneath the warm water gushing into the bathtub.

Sanghyuk doesn’t even realise his hands are actually shaking with cold until he tries to wipe up a splotch of mud on the side of the bathtub and misses – he’s frozen to the core and his nose is running, and he can see the ice-pink of his cheeks in the mirror. Jaehwan looks up from where he is watching the dog in satisfaction and gives a short laugh. Sanghyuk notices his lips and nose are just as ruddy.

“Come here, idiot,” Jaehwan says, stripping off his coat and sweater and letting both fall to the bathroom floor. “If you get a cold and die it’ll be my fault.”

“What-” Sanghyuk begins to protest before Jaehwan pushes Sanghyuk’s wet coat off his shoulders and takes hold of the hem of his own sweater. “Wait, I-”

Jaehwan turns on the shower and steers a now-half-naked Sanghyuk by his upper arms making him step into the bathtub with the dog, who’s now wagging its tail. He pushes down his own pants to reveal dark boxer briefs, the wetness of them making it hard going for a while before he finally gets them off and joins Sanghyuk in the hot shower, Sanghyuk exploding violently inside and trying his best to keep his eyes above Jaehwan’s waist and losing the fight miserably.

Jaehwan makes a pleased noise low in his throat at the feel of the warmth slowly seeping through his body and Sanghyuk loses his train of thought, the plot, his chill, and anything else he thought he had when it came to Jaehwan.

Jaehwan makes sure Sanghyuk is standing properly under the hot water, and turns it up to the highest they both can stand. He rubs Sanghyuk’s arms to dispel the cold, Sanghyuk blinking stupidly at the disjointed thoughts running through his head and hoping desperately that the red staining his cheeks could be attributed to either the previous cold or the current heat, he doesn’t care which.

_My pants are completely soaked._

_I can’t go home in these pants._

_He’s_ not _wearing pants._

_How am I going to go home?_

_Do I even want to go home?_

_Oh my god, he’s too close. Skin, too much skin._

“Hyukkie, you okay?” Jaehwan asks, head cocked to the side. Sanghyuk makes a strangled noise in answer while lowering his eyes; bad idea, because then all he can see is Jaehwan’s stomach and thighs, briefs clinging to his – Sanghyuk swallows hard. The dog presses its face to the back of his calf.

_This is… no. This is Cannot. I cannot._

“Sure,” Sanghyuk makes himself form speech, and it comes out an octave too high.

“I can give you some of my clothes to wear home later. Or you could just crash here for the night while I wash and dry yours? We don’t have a shift tomorrow. Right?” Jaehwan is still too close, and even though Sanghyuk is trying to block it out he can see water dripping into the hollow of a fine collarbone, collecting there for a few moments and then spilling over down Jaehwan’s chest past a hard, dark nipple – Sanghyuk feels like he’s going to hyperventilate.

“Stay here?” Sanghyuk swallows again, his voice unsteady, and Jaehwan mistakes the question for a decision and he beams.

“Are you still cold?” Jaehwan moves closer at the same time the dog barks and Sanghyuk jumps badly, embarrassingly – he’d almost forgotten the dog was even there, Jaehwan being practically naked and wet in front of him taking up all of his critical head space – and Jaehwan falls forward laughing into Sanghyuk’s arms at the look on Sanghyuk’s face. The dog continues to bark, and Sanghyuk can only clutch on to the wet object of his desires helplessly.

What a situation.

“You’re so adorable, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan says, fond smile on his face as he pulls back and looks up. Sanghyuk panics. It’s The Smile, the one Sanghyuk always goes to pieces at. “You can relax, you know. I don’t bite-”

Sanghyuk opens his mouth to reply.

“-unless you want me to.” Sanghyuk’s mouth snaps shut, blush deepening furiously. Jaehwan grins.

“And I think… you really, really want me to.”

*


End file.
